A way of implementing multiple valve functions in a cartridge is the usage of a manifold. The advantage in this is that with limited actuation interfaces multiple connections can be made. The construction of a manifold requires special techniques and is not straightforward when using e.g. injection moulding.
However, if the manifold is shaped as a cylinder with connections hooking up to the wall of the cylinder, sliders are needed in the mould during manufacturing. Such sliders make the mould more complex, more expensive and more susceptible to wear and tear. An alternative described in the state of the art is to position the connections radial at one of the flat ends of a cylindrical manifold. However, in this configuration relatively large forces are needed to keep connections fluid-tight. Generating such forces makes a device more complex and more susceptible to leaks. In general these forces cannot be made within disposable plastic cartridges. Therefore always an additional instrument is needed to create a leak tight connection, meaning that when the disposable cartridge is unloaded, the leak tight connection is unlocked which may lead to leakages to the outside of the disposable cartridges.